


Letter to Moony

by pop14



Series: Marauders' Era [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Letters, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of Violence, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: This story is part three in my Marauders' Era series. It takes place after Runaway and Guest bedroom at Potter Manor. It is a letter that Prongs writes to Moony regarding what happened to Sirius. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am gaining no profit from this story all characters belong to the wonderful JKR.

Dear Moony,

I’m not sure how to tell you this, and there really isn’t a way to say it gently, so I’m just going to come out and say it, Sirius got into a fight with his parents that turned physical and he ran away to my house. He doesn’t want me to tell you because he’s worried about bothering you, and at first I respected his wishes but it’s bad Remus, and I know you two aren’t talking right now because of what he did at the end of last year, telling Snape about the Willow and how to get past it but he needs you even if he doesn’t want to admit it. Sirius got here a week ago, but he’s nothing like himself. He won’t eat, won’t get out of bed, doesn’t want to talk, he won’t do anything. And I’m scared Remus, I’m so frightened for pads. What they did to him… gosh, Remus… there aren’t words to describe how awful it is what they did to him. His father slapped him across the face with his rings leaving long dark gashes across his cheeks that are going to scar. They… merlin Remus… they used the Cruciatus curse on him. They used it for so long he barely made it to my house before he passed out. I ran into my living in the dead of night after hearing a shout to see him bloody and unconscious on my floor with ash and soot all over him. And at first, I thought he was dead. I know what he did at the end of last year was terrible and you have every right to be mad but please Moony, he needs you, I need you. Please come as soon as you can.

 

Come quickly,

Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave comments or Kudos if you liked it! Thanks again! 
> 
> Also, please check out some of the original stories I've posted on my account. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
